


My fan art-Bilbo Baggins

by Alex02599



Series: My fan art [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll do the same themes of drawings with Bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mer! Bilbo

 


	2. Black and white

 


	3. Wee Bilbo

 


	4. Old Bilbo

Bilbo stayed with the dwarves in Erebor, and in the tradition dwarven hair is very important and Bilbo did not cut it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here blackythief.tumblr.com


End file.
